Death of Percy Jackson
by Ianian58
Summary: All men die. Percy was no different. He lies in his deathbed, reliving his memories, his regrets and truthful words,with his cousins Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. All heroes must die, and Percy Jackson would die, as he lives his final moment. One shot.


**Hello! If you are from the future where the Mark of Athena and all its sequels have been released, then this story is from the past before any of those books were ever released and will not follow the official story- unless I somehow predicted the future….**

The man laid in a white room with a bed, a health monitor nearby, he wore his standard patience clothing, he had white hair with stains of black, his eyes were a soothing ocean-green, his face was stressed. Or so it noted. There were dark lines under his eyes, yet his face looked young contrary to his man's white hair.

In the room, three other people were in the side of the bed.

"Dad…" a girl, maybe nine years-old said quietly in a whisper.

"Come on Bianca, let's go." said the oldest one who was 14 years old, a man, another younger girl left who was only 12, following the oldest one who had the youngest one around him. They were all very similar, brothers and sisters. And they were all the children of the man lying in the bed- Perseus Jackson, the Champion of Olympus, arguably the greatest demi-god that ever lived.

He laid alone in his bed, looking up, his left hand went to a controller, he had a small smile in his face, his eyes were calmed. His bed raised its head a little. And the door opened.

Out of it came two young people. One a woman, one a man. The girl was 16, maybe 15, she had spiky black hair, she wore the clothing of a Hunter of Artemis, blue electric eyes, she had a sparkling bracelet in her left hand, a bow attached to her back, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, immortal Lieutenant of Artemis. The man was 17, maybe 18, or older. He had black hair, his eyes were dark, confident, he had a straight posture, he wore black jeans with a formal black shirt, his hair was messy, his skin pale as a ghost, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Keeper of Tartarus, immortal.

They both entered the room together, Percy Jackson smiled at the sight of his cousins and also best friends.

"I told you crazy fool, doing all that will give you an early grave," Nico said, standing to the left of Nico, with a smile and trying to keep a humorous atmosphere, Percy smiled back and in respond said: "What can I say, the Great Prophecies have a crush on me."

It was indeed true, Percy Jackson had been the leading in demi-god in not one, not two, but three Great Prophecies, the third one being nearly a decade back, which caused death and pain in many.

Yet Thalia didn't have a bright mood, contrary to her two cousins.

"What did Apollo say?"

It had been Apollo himself, the God of Medicine that had attended the best hero of the generation; it was an order by Zeus himself. Yet, sometimes gods can't prevent the fate of a man.

Percy smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry guys….."

Thalia and Nico knew what that meant. Percy Jackson was going to die.

"How did the kids take the news?" Nico asked. Kids. Percy Jackson had children, five, two were twins, only four year olds, then the oldest, a boy named after his father, Percy, two younger girls, Bianca, named in honor of Bianca di Angelo, and Josephine. The mother was Annabeth Chase- which would be for another time.

Percy's smile faded. "Perseus took it like the grown up," Percy began, he called his own son, Percy Perseus to avoid confusion. "Bianca…..well, I'm sure you know…" he said quietly. Then, his face changed, to one that was perplexed, worried and thinking. "And Josephine…..I don't really know."

Thalia bit her lips.

"Josephine, I would never think that could be your child, Percy." Josephine Jackson had the eyes of her mother and the black hair of her father, she was bright, calm, and serious. She was a beautiful growing girl, Percy thought. Yet she was anti-social, she rarely talked, she had shown her strength a few years aback in the Hell Hound Incident, drowning an entire pack of thirty Hell Hounds in a single wave when she was only eight.

Thalia changed the subject.

"The entire city is worrying about you dude, I can't imagine how they'll react when you…." her lips became dry.

Percy gave a small laugh.

"You'll have to worry about that yourself Thalia." Percy said, smiling a little. The Republic City, a city built after Camp Half-Blood and New Rome were destroyed in the Second Giant War, it became a new foundation of demi-gods with Romans and Greeks. It was populated with seventeen thousand people living in it. But it had weakness, like having no magical barrier around it, which put it open to monster to attack if they were being lazy. A lesson painfully learned in the Third Great Prophecy.

"So, how does it feel to be dying?" Nico asked with a sense of sarcasm.

"Well, pretty great, get to sit on my bed, no big senate meetings every week, just be lazy, not bad." Percy responded equally as sarcastic. The cousins laughed lightly. Then they stopped.

"I've been thinking a lot, of how things could have been different…" Percy whispered lowly know, Nico and Thalia paying attention.

"Like, if I ever accepted immortality, or, Reyna…."

Thalia frowned deeply. Reyna. A named she didn't like to hear. Yet Nico had sympathetic eyes.

"Reyna backstabbed us." she said ruder than she meant.

"Because Gaea tricked her." Percy replied calmly. "She was torn apart, with Jason with Piper. And Jason acting like _that_ didn't help her…." Percy continued, but realized he had mention Jason, a sensitive topic for Jason- yet her face had the eyes of defiance, of daring him to continue. Percy didn't just lose dares to his cousin.

"She was broken and easy to twist, she wanted support, I was stupid for not realizing that, and then I gave up my Praetor position back to Jason in New Rome….and she snapped." Percy became silent. Thalia had her face in the ground. Nico simply looked at Percy sadly.

In the Second Giant War, Reyna was heartbroken immensely to see Piper with Jason, Jason who still had memory shortage acted rudely, even when his memories recovered, he was stubborn and stayed with Piper. She insisted for Percy to keep his Praetor position until the war ends, feeling uncomfortable, yet Percy was too happy with Annabeth back, he gave his position back to Jason.

That's when she- Reyna started telling Percy of the Nightmares, he tried to help her, yet at the time, he hadn't even been seven days with Annabeth, so he didn't have time. He didn't regret spending his time with Annabeth, and to be clear, it was no love relationship with Reyna, it was she needed help. And nobody had been able to give her that. Reyna grew a colder personality, even Leo couldn't 'melt' her.

The mood of the room was dark with Percy and his cousins, Thalia started at the floor, Nico had a great frown.

"Nobody helped her, that's what it lead to." Nico said. The room stayed silent, but it seemed like they all agreed.

The Army of Roman and Greek Demi-Gods was betrayed in Rome, nearly causing a defeat, and they were betrayed by Reyna. They moved on from Rome to Greek, and in the final battle, Reyna was killed.

In the Underworld, Nico himself, who was made immortal for nearly dying in the Doors of Death before, judged her with Napoleon Bonaparte and Romulus. It was the first time in history that a demi-god was sentenced to Tartarus for life.

"_Order in the court!" this was the shout of the Frenchmen Napoleon. The room was dark, there were three judges, in the opposite stood Reyna, standing with a cold face, not moving. In the sides were benches, with guests that had wanted to attend like Hazel, Percy, Frank, Annabeth and others. Many of the ghosts began screaming due to so much time for the judges to make their declaration._

"_It is to be decreed, by the Order of the Court," Nico di Angelo, began reading, "For the betrayals against the god, the murder of twenty-one demi-gods, helping the Giants, nearly destroying the entity of the Holy Gods in Olympus," Percy himself, breathed deeply. Reyna didn't move, with an indifferent face. "Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, is to be sentenced to a life-sentence prison, in Tartarus!" _

_The room stayed silent in shock. Reyna smiled._

"_Then be it." _

"She didn't care." Nico said.

"Why would she….I think she lost sense as a human," Thalia said quietly.

It was one of the things that most disturbed Percy, it was. He had many regrets and hopes. He and his cousins began talking, they joked, and talked of their past, they were the only demi-gods of their Generation, and two of them were immortals.

As they talked, Percy thought of the woman he loved. Annabeth Chase. He would see her again in the Underworld. His thoughts went to that, to the time she died. It was in the Third Great Prophecy, a large number of monsters somehow attacked the Republic City, they were overrun, many died, including many veterans. The aftermath of the Third Great Prophecy put a disease around those who fought, who were mainly from his generation.

The disease was unknown to Apollo, many died in the days, many in years. It didn't spread much, but practically, many veterans died.

His thoughts went four years back, to when Annabeth, only thirty-one (they weren't that old) was dying, he had cried so much, he wept.

He was suddenly interrupted- his head began to hurt, his body began to felt numb.

_**A day ago, in the streets of "Republic City" **_

_A man in the street talked of news:_

"_Due to the health of Percy Jackson, the bells will ring, if he ever does die!" he said, pointing to a large bell tower._

_**Present**_

Percy sighed.

"Percy…." Thalia began, noticing at how pale he has suddenly gotten, his weak smile.

Nico looked at his cousin, his eyes shaking.

"It's going to be over soon."

They were quiet for a moment. Thalia Grace shed tears. Nico stayed, giving a frown of pain. Percy put his right hand on Thalia's cheek, who was on his right.

"Take an eye on Josephine and Bianca." he said smiling. He glanced at Nico.

"Don't let Perseus do any stupid quests." Percy said with a sly smile. Nico smiled back, "I won't."

His two hands were suddenly on his chest, Thalia put her hand on his hand, and so did Nico, they held their one hand each together, Thalia was in tears.

And Percy Jackson, closed his eyes, holding his cousins as his last feeling in his life. The bells rang afterwards, and the entire city, wept in shock.

**So, sad, eh? **


End file.
